Él Violinista
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: la música se colaba por todo el ruido, llegando a los oídos de la rubia ceniza que pasaba por ahí, unos instantes, una proposición, y unos cuantos descubrimientos, para saber quien era él / One-shot/Drabble; SoulxMaka ¡ Disfrútenlo!


¡Hey girls! ¿Cómo les ha ido estos tiempos apocalípticos de la vida?, bien?, ¿mal?, ¿con mucho sexo?

Jaja, que va, bueno, me disculpo en primera por no actualizar mis otras historias, estoy por terminarlas, así que pronto las publicare ;D

Ahora, les eh traído un One-shot/Drabble para que se entretengan un ratín

¡DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

**¡Él Violinista!**

**Único**

Caminaba por las calles con sus amigos riendo y bromeando de a momentos, pasaron por el centro de Death City, sonrió al ver las payasadas que Black Star estaba haciendo con Tsubaki, la pelinegra solo se logro sonrojarse levemente y regañar al peli azul.

Siguieron caminando y la melodía de un Violín atrajo su atención, opacando todos los demás sonidos, logro escuchar lejanamente como Black Star gritaba que quería comprar un disco en la tienda próxima, y todos decían que si a su petición, ella solo se limito a contemplar al violinista, ver sus movimientos en las cuerdas con lo dedos, el compas de su muñeca.

Y ahí, sus miradas se cruzaron, se vieron por unos cortos segundos, segundos que para la rubia le parecieron años, rojo con verde; el chico sonrió de lado y cambio el rumbo de su mirada, a las partituras que tenia enfrente, la rubia siguió avanzando y no le quito la mirada de encima, mientras, el moreno del grupo la miro, no había quitado su mirada de encima de ella, vio como lo miro con un gran (enorme) interés, y como el albino le sonrió, frunció el ceño al ver que ella no aparta su mirada del chico; se acercó a ella con rapidez y la tomo del antebrazo.

― vamos Maka ― la jalo levemente y ella siguió mirando los agraciados movimientos del violinista ― no es simétrico si tu vas lento y los demás van ra… ― y la voz de Kid fue cortada por el grito de la rubia menor del grupo

― Maka-chan, Maka-chan ¡Mira-mira! ― corrió a ella y le enseño su la palma de su mano, la rubia cenizo, por primera ves desde que vio al violinista, quito su vista de él ― ¡Burbujas! ¡Burbujas~! ― grito feliz y la chica frente a ella sonrió

― Si… burbujas ― miro de reojo al chico, aun oyendo su música; era alto, de cabellos albinos y con ropas, que se veían claramente no eran de un indigente, su cabello lo llevaba desarreglado y no se veía nada mal, su ojos eran de un color rojo oscuro, como un rubí, y cuando él le sonrió, mostro su perfecta dentadura blanca y en forma de tiburón ― me encanta ― susurro ya viéndolo de nuevo, Patty la miro extrañada luego miro al chico del violín

― toca muy bien ¿no crees Maka-chan? ― le sonrió y la rubia se ruborizo levemente

― cla-claro… muy bien ― el moreno, que aun seguía junto a ellas, frunció de nuevo el ceño, sabia perfectamente que el _"me encanta"_ de hace unos momentos, no se refería a su música.

― ¡venga! Mortales, entremos ya ― grito el hiperactivo del grupo alzando una mano y apresurándolos, entro primero, seguido de la morena de una coleta y de la rubia alta, Patty agarro del brazo a Maka y la arrastro adentro, impidiendo que así, ella, siguiera viendo y escuchando al albino, y detrás de ellas, entro Kid.

Pasaron un rato ahí, viendo los discos y las películas, el peli azul discutía con Kid por un disco que a ambos les gustaba, extrañamente, y solo quedaba uno

La rubia de ojos verdes contemplo a todos sus amigos, sonriendo de lado, notando asi que cada uno estaba en su royo; salió lentamente del lugar y miro inmediatamente al lado donde el violinista debía de estar; lo vio recogiendo ya sus cosas, camino lento, con las manos atrás de ella y se para justo detrás de él.

― debo admitir que tocas muy bien el violín ― dijo sonriente, el albino se giro y al verla se recargo en la pared, sonriendo

― creí que me dirías que soy demasiado guapo como para que una chica de secundaria quite su mirada de encima mio ― sonrió socarrón y la rubia se sonrojo, cruzándose de brazos, miro a otro lado

― para tu información soy estudiante de universidad, en la facultad de Artes Plásticas… ― volteo a verlo y le saco la lengua ― ¡idiota! ― dijo en un grito bajo, el albino sonrió mas.

― bueno… en ese caso mi propuesta no va contra las leyes ― se acercó a ella y le tomo de la mano, llevando su dorso sus labios y dejando con los ojos como platos a la chica, beso su mano y le miro a los ojos ― ojos verdes, ¿me concederías cenar conmigo esta noche? ― La rubia se sonrojo mas y miro a otro lado, ciertamente, no sabia tratar con situaciones de ese tipo

― S-Si ― el chico sonrió y se acercó a la oreja de la rubia, pasando unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja ― te veo enfrente del auditorio de artes, a las ocho… Maka Albarn― y sin mas, recogió sus cosas y se fue a paso lento, dejando a la rubia atónita.

¿Cómo iba ella a saber que él era su nuevo profesor de música en la facultad, y que su nombre era Soul Evans, y que era mucho mejor en el piano que en el violín… ¡ah!, y que solo fue ahí, porque estaba enterado que ella acostumbraba pasear por ahí con sus amigos, solo porque quería conocerla antes, y aun mas importante… como iba a saber que ese albino de ojos rojos, que es su profesor, es el amor de vida?

**¡FIN!**

* * *

¡Buenoooo~! ¡Helo aquí!

En fin chicas, espero que les allá gusta, y mas aun, entretenido y les allá quitado su aburrimiento jaja, es broma

Bueno, sin mas que decir, me tengo que ir a la escuela ;D

¡Se despide Alexiel Izumi~!

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
